But You Didn't
by NebelungCat17
Summary: Draco had always wanted to make up for the things he had done to Hermione, but he never had the chance.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic based on the short poem "But You Didn't". I changed some of the words of the poem to fit the story, hope you guys like it! 

_Remember the day I borrowed you brand new car and dented it? I thought you'd kill me, but you didn't._

"What in Merlin's name did you do to my car Draco?" Hermione gasped, eyes wide with disbelief. Her muggle car, the one she worked so hard for, was parked in front of her house with a huge dent at the back.

Draco grimaced and turned away "It's not my fault that thing didn't cooperate with me, I did everything you taught me to, I pressed on the pedal but it still went backwards!" He grumbled, half expecting her to give him an earful. But she didn't.

"I'll get it fixed tomorrow, just let me handle the car next time" She rolled her eyes before pressing her lips against his.

 _Do you remember the time I flirted with all the girls to make you jealous, and you were? I thought you'd leave, but you didn't._

"Granger...Granger! Hermione! For fuck's sake talk to me!" Draco slammed the door behind them. "What is it with you now? Can you just calm down?" He moaned.

She whipped around, eyes blazing with fury "Me? How dare you ask me to calm down when you were flirting with Astoria Greengrass right in front of my face?"

Draco froze "I did not."

"Oh yea? _Your dress looks pretty nice, but it would look nicer on the floor_ " She mocked, "What the fuck was that?"

Fine, maybe he went overboard a little.

"I didn't mean any of it, you know I only love you!" He tried to pull her in, but she shrugged him off "It's no big deal anyways."

"Well you have a damn funny way of showing it!" Angry tears started to well in her eyes "And as for no big deal, you can sleep on the couch tonight!" She stormed off into their room.

It was only a few hours before Draco swallowed his pride and admitted he went to far. Confessing that he flirted with Astoria only to make her jealous, to see how much he meant to her. He thought Hermione would leave him that night, but she didn't

 _And remember the time I forgot to tell you the dance was formal and you showed up in jeans? I thought you'd drop me, but you didn't_

The moment she apparated into his house, he knew he had made a grave mistake.

"Granger...did I not tell you this was a formal party."

Her mouth dropped open "I cannot believe you Malfoy! How could you forget something that important?!" She exclaimed, "I'm going home." She tried to leave, but he held her back.

"I don't care what you wear, you're still gorgeous even in jeans." His grey eyes bore into her brown ones. "Stay."

"But your parents..."

"Screw what they think."

Hermione let out a sigh before making a decision, hoping she wouldn't regret it. "Let's go join the party."

" _Yes, there were lot's of things you didn't do. But you put up with me, and loved me, and protected me._

Draco still remember the time when he and Hermione announced to the Weasleys and Potters that they were together. They were outraged, accused him of using Hermione just to rebuild his family's reputation. She was the one who stepped in before he could make things worse, and defended him. She told them it was her decision to date him, and they should trust the decisions she makes because she is the brightest witch of her age after all. They eventually accepted them, although grudgingly.

He knew he was a prat, a prick, a stuck up arsehole, although he would never admit to her out loud. He knew he was hard to deal with, yet she stuck by him, helping him deal with his demons, his worst fears. She never gave up on him.

She showed him kindness, bravery, the light, the silver lining, things he never seen in his life. She gave more than he deserves, she gave him her love.

 _There were lots of things I wanted to make up to you when you returned from your mission_

"Stay safe, you know how dangerous Radopholus and Rabastan are." He didn't want to let her go, knowing she could be in danger.

"It's my job to capture them Draco, besides I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself" She hugged him, burying her face into his chest.

"I'll be back before night." She smiles her brilliant smile before kissing him, and then she was gone.

Draco could only sit on the couch waiting for her to return. Staring at the clock.

 _But you didn't, you never did._


	2. Requests!

Requests!

Hi guys, I am willing to accept any song or poem requests to base my Dramione one shots on so send them in if you have any :)

-NebelungCat


End file.
